


Toyed With

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, CuriousCat Anon Request, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Saiouma Kinkmeme, Shuichi tops in this one, Vibrator, because we die like men, i think i unintentionally made Kokichi a little tsundere, pregame personalities, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi Ouma should have known better than to let his boyfriend talk him into this.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	Toyed With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiouma Kinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saiouma+Kinkmeme).



> A late CuriousCat request finally filled! I apologize for how abysmally late this is, but I hope someone can enjoy it! 
> 
> Definitely leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!   
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゝ☆
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  _I was wondering if you could write a pregame au where Saihara has Ouma wear a vibrator that he can control through an app on his phone or a remote. And Saihara plays with Ouma over the vibration setting throughout the whole day. It's only when they're back home that a very lust filled Ouma drags Saihara to his bedroom and begs Saihara to take him._  
> 

Kokichi Ouma should have known better than to let his boyfriend talk him into this.

As _amazing_ as it feels, it’s becoming _increasingly_ **difficult** to be able to even do something as simple as walking. No, now his knees shake with pleasure as his groin burns in delight at the vibrations, his penis throbbing as he is stimulated with that small device buried deep inside him. The precautions taken from before ensure that his dick is concealed, but it’s getting harder and harder to keep up the **_facade_** of normalcy.   
  
For the last two hours Shuichi has been _toying_ with him.   
  
_Up and down_ , **_up and down_** , the vibrating dips and rises. 

For the #1 Dangan Ronpa fanatic, it’s a simple swipe on his phone. 

For Kokichi, it’s being able to adjust to the new setting at the drop of a dime. 

Not only that, Shuichi has control over the timing as well, making the passing two hours even _more_ **arduous** as Kokichi’s prostate has been _assaulted_ by various tempos and intensities. The vibration inside him is _so ingrained_ that he can feel it in his bones and in his muscles, with his heartbeat being the only sound that is louder than the device.  
  


He’s genuinely surprised that he’s survived this long, although he must look like a sweaty, quivering mess to the public.

The only thing keeping him entertaining this little game is Saihara. Yes, to see his boyfriend so delighted at their risqué ploy is his motivation to keep going. That, and Shuichi promised that  _ if _ he made it to the three-hour mark without breaking, then he would buy him any merch of his choice, no questions asked. The Chiaki figurine that he missed out on is what comes to mind, and he holds onto the dream that she’ll be coming home if he is able to hold it together for just another hour.

Thankfully, Shuichi at least has  _ some  _ mercy on him. 

One hour into the challenge Kokichi could barely coordinate his walking, so he was forced to cling to Shuichi for help. Of course, he cannot grip too tightly, otherwise it may look too desperate, but based on his eavesdropping many bystanders have thought that they were such a brave and cute couple, as a couple of boys on a date is uncommon but fairly innocent. 

Shuichi on the other hand simply smiles at his dilemma, easily taking control of the date and leading him through the quaint city for good food and window shopping. Usually Kokichi is the bossy one, but today he is forced to be compliant to any and all of Shuichi's whims. 

All the while he's staving off his own orgasms, stuck in a  _ sweet  _ **_hell_ ** that makes it hard to think about anything else but  _ wanting to cum. _

His bright idea of taking a break to sit on a park bench proved to backfire. Somehow, it feels like the vibrator moves deeper into him when he is seated, and he nearly lost once he leaned back fully on the seat. Yet the way it digs deep into his core and strums the inner gland is short of  _ heavenly _ . It forces him to sit a bit awkwardly, but he manages to get control of himself once more.

Getting up proves to be another challenge. His face feels as if it is on fire, and he can tell that he won't be able to take it much longer. He grasps Shuichi's arm once more, and his hazy arousal makes Shuichi seem even more devilishly handsome— 

Kokichi can barely keep still, his hips desperately aching to thrust, and his delicate asshole craving for something bigger to stretch it out. It's unfair, because Shuichi can see his pain, yet he is too busy blabbing about some irrelevant plot line from season 24.

Kokichi finds it impossible to focus, as he feels that thrum grow stronger and light up all his senses. His legs go weak once more, and he stifles a grunt as he feels a tightness in his pelvis— holding his breath as he forces himself to delay another orgasm. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost home.” Shuichi quietly comments, his golden eyes gleaming with smugness. “You’re doing  _ so _ good right now.” he almost drools, to which Kokichi scowls at.

_ Home _ , he quietly muses, already recognizing the area.  _ It's only another block.  _

"You should have just  _ carried _ me home." He manages to quip, his voice coming out breathless.

Shuichi laughs at the response, "It's ok  _ sweetheart _ , I  _ promise  _ to make it up to you when we get there." 

Kokichi shudders at the comment, his cock throbbing once more as his horny mind easily supplies him with lewd ideas on  **_how_ ** Shuichi can finally  _ give him what he needs. _

That incessant buzzing is degrading his willpower. Right about now he could go for a real rough fuck. He's already ready for something bigger, aching for a different kind of friction to pound into him. He's so lost in thought that he barely realizes they are at the front door to his apartment. The fact that he was so easily led makes him a bit sour on the inside, but he's too damn horny to let it spoil the mood. 

_ Home _ , he thinks,  _ we're finally home.  _

He makes a beeline to his room, not caring if he’s left his shoes out instead of on the shoe rack. If he didn’t get the release he needed soon, he was  _ sure  _ his heart would stop. He’d drop dead in his apartment, killed by blue balling. He hopes Shuichi would be sent to jail for his death, as this clearly counted as a murder rather than a natural passing.

Kokichi is sweating through the layers of his outfit, but all he can feel is those waves of vibrations in him, breaking down all sense of his will and dignity. It’s a beautiful torture, as he can feel it ramp up once more.    
  
“Fucking  _ Shumai _ ~” he moans, his frustration flaring at the fact that Shuichi is  _ still  _ toying with him.  _ The assbite was really milking this thing, huh? _ _  
_   
He’s quick to shed his clothes, and although it provides some relief to his burning skin, it still isn’t enough. Kokichi only manages to get his shirt off and leaves his pants pooled around his ankles before he’s shuddering from another setting going off. His groin tightens again, and that deep primal need is still  _ coiling _ ,  **_aching_ ** for a climax.

The soft steps into the room alert him the devil has finally arrived, and he’s growing tired of this little game. Yet Kokichi begins to struggle with the very thing he always has trouble with,  _ using his words. _

So, he allows his actions to say what he could never ask for.

He ignores Saihara as he gets to work on removing the device. Thankfully the toy he’s using has an easy pull out tab, all he has to do is hook his finger and pull. In his haste he realizes that it’s easier to simply lean against the bed rather than to climb on at the moment, but he bends over so the exit is easier.

Even just the slightest pull makes him weak, and it’s an entirely different sensation to have the device still on and coming out. As soon as the device is free he trembles, already missing the stimulation. He's been left on the edge and fighting every climax, so for him to suddenly be empty makes his dick weep sticky pre-cum.

" _Please_ _Saihara, I need you so much right now."_ He begs, spreading his asshole as an enticing invitation. 

A dark laugh comes from his partner, and Kokichi internally curses at how sadistic Shuichi can be sometimes. His whole fascination with Dangan Ronpa is  _ because  _ of the  **depravity** of the series, so of course he was going to have unusual kinks. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised, considering he’s into some questionable stuff too.

How he allows himself to be victim to such a sadist though? _ He doesn’t know. _

Shuichi’s stiff member prods at his asshole, and instantly it sends a thrill through his chest— 

_ Yes, finally! _ He quietly muses, but soon becomes even more on edge when his boyfriend fails to penetrate him. Kokichi nearly whines in disappointment, but he simply looks back at the nerd.

“Cmon, don’t you want to  _ fuck  _ me?” He teases, arching his back the way he knows Shuichi likes it.

“Of course I do sweetheart, it’s just that I was hoping to hear your pretty voice more.”

Kokichi almost rebuts with something sharp, but another rough prod at his ass softens his voice. It’s incredibly embarrassing, but he knows that what Shuichi really is asking is for  _ him to beg _ . 

Usually, he wouldn’t give into such a mortifying demand, but his patience is growing thin. He needs to be fucked,  **_now._ **

Still, the words don’t come easy. The last time he tried to prepare some lines from porn Shuichi ended up laughing at him, which totally killed the mood. He didn’t care if Shuichi had gone to sleep frustrated,  _ he wasn’t going to be laughed at while trying to be sexy _ .   
  
So with a deep breath he tries to find the fine line between sexy, but realistic.   
  
“Saihara…” he begins, already getting the words stuck into his throat.    
  
The room is still quiet, with only the soft hum from the toy filling the air. He grips the sheets, trying to remember how to formulate sentences as he lightly ruts against the bed, hips caught on the edge and blocking him from getting on—

“I  _ want  _ you so much.  **_Please_ ** , I can’t  _ handle  _ it anymore.” He closes his eyes, hating how hot his face feels from the confession. 

A pause of silence follows and he grows nervous.  _ Did he not say enough? Was Shuichi really going to make him beg more? _ Still, he caves into the pressure, “I want you to fuck me, I wanna feel you deep inside me… How much  _ longer  _ are you going to  _ make me wait _ ?!”

“You’ve been  _ so good  _ today,” comes a loving voice that sends Kokichi into an embarrassed blush, filled with all kinds of unsaid praise that makes him nearly cry, “You  _ deserve  _ this so much Ouma.”

The feeling of being finally having Shuichi’s dick in him is downright  _ exhilarating _ . It’s a tight fit for Shuichi, as his tight ring clamps down onto every inch of his raging cock. 

Kokichi sighs in relief, not caring how lewd the noise comes out as his asshole is stretched. It’s then that he realizes how high his mattress is, as Shuichi has to lift his hips up to properly fuck him,  _ meaning he can barely touch the floor _ . He struggles to even get his toes to stay grounded, only making him more breathless as he’s sinking further onto Shuichi’s dick. It’s such a small distance, but it’s making a serious difference at this moment. He’s utterly helpless to it all, a victim to this love without any hope for clarity.

**Yet it’s more than he could ever ask for.**

It’s  _ everything  _ he  _ wants _ , sweeter and more addictive than any drug he could take. The stimulation is more than what the vibrator could ever hope to achieve, both in intensity and girth. His knees grow weak as he submits to the pleasure, unable to hold back his voice now that he’s being taken care of. 

Each thrust is strong and deep, and he can’t even dream to stifle any of his moans. He looses his footing once more and is at Shuichi’s mercy completely. All he can do is babble on about how, “ _ Shumai’s cock feels so good!” and _ “ _ Fuck me more! Fuck me more!” _

He doesn’t last long at all, understandably so. Kokichi has been on the edge for hours now, so to expect any sort of willpower at this point is just outright mean. His orgasm is deep and strong, to the point where Kokichi thinks that maybe those exaggerated ahegao faces aren’t as silly as he claims them to be. 

Even in the wake of its peak he’s still breathing hard, back arched and face pressed up against the mattress as his body rocks with Shuichi’s relentless thrusts. Disgustingly enough, he even drooled a bit during the climax, to which he is quick to wipe from his face, lest Shuichi see and make a dumb comment about.

Though his body is still warm and pliant for Shuichi, his boyfriend easily fucking him without pause. Thankfully he doesn’t take long to finish, especially with Kokichi goading him on and clamping down even further onto his penis.    
  
“K-Kokichi!” he finishes with a choked yell, and the deviant can only smile at the way his boyfriend comes undone.

A few sweaty moments are needed for the taller nerd to recover, and Kokichi somewhat grimaces at the way Shuichi’s penis slides out, as he can feel the cum already begin to drip out of him.

He tries not to think too much of it though, as he’s much too tired to bother with cleaning up at the moment. He rolls over and pulls out his phone, the bright screen almost blinding him—

Immediately Shuichi is cuddling him, leaving sloppy kisses on his neck, “ _ So…? _ ”   
  
Kokichi frowns, annoyed at the wet smooches on his already sweaty neck, “So what?”   
  
“Did you uhm…  _ like _ today?” Comes the nervous question.    
  
Clearly this was Shuichi’s request, one that required lots of pleading, begging, and even an additional prize. 

And to be fair, it was exciting and new. Kokichi almost thought he was going to lose, but of course he  _ never  _ loses.

“Yes.” He states firmly, knowing it’ll do well for Shuichi’s confidence. It works like a charm, as Shuichi is not simply showering him in affection in an attempt to placate any  _ potential  _ dissatisfaction. The fact that he has relaxed his hold on him continues to reflect this.

But he cannot let this go to rest without malicious intent, eagerly showing off the figurine purchase page right in his boyfriend’s face, “My baby girl Chiaki is getting ordered today!”   
  
Shuichi blanches at the listed price, nearly dying, “A-actually, can I get it for you next week? I d-don’t get paid until F-Friday…”   
  
Kokichi screams and cries, “You promised me! How dare you go back on your word! I can’t  _ believe _ you would  **_lie_ ** to me when I was so good!”

Shuichi sighs, quick to shower his beloved in lots of kisses. As bratty as he was, he loved him, and he knew Kokichi just liked to be difficult. “I’m sorry!” 

The fake tears come and even though _ he knows _ they’re  **_fake_ ** , he  _ still _ feels bad, “L-look I’ll make sure to buy you expedited shipping to make up for it, ok?”   
  


Kokichi instantly is happy again, all smiles and no tears, “Yaaay! Shumai is the best! I love you~!” 

Shuichi quietly mourns his paycheck, but quietly takes in the sight of his boyfriend so pleased and happy. It was a rare sight, but the fact that he gets to keep this little genuine moment to himself makes the price more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow [@SaioumaKinkmeme](https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme) for more nsfw Saiouma content!


End file.
